apenas mais um dia na universidade
by kikyou-chan13
Summary: história de uma menininha atrazada e um misterioso aluno novo


s chamas scarlate

Acordei muito satisfeita por ter descansado tanto! Fui abrindo os olhos de mansinho até que tive uma visão terrível!O RELÓGIO!AAAAAAAAHHH! Já são 9 horas! Eu vou chegar atrasada!-bem isso não é nem uma novidade eu tenho o recorde de atrasos da universidade... Bem vamos começar do começo... Eu sou Kikyou e estou extremamente atrasada! Então sem maiores apresentações por em quanto!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! É hoje que o Narak me mata "1 hora de atraso! Isso é inaceitável!" é isso que ele vai dizer...- Eu empurrei a porta de minha classe gentilmente depois de bater nela umas 2 vezes e... 1 hora de atraso! Isso é inaceitável!- ai.. ai... eu sabia! Mas... Tinha outra pessoa na frente da classe com Narak...Ele tinha olhos cor de âmbar , corpo esbelto e ao mesmo tempo musculoso, cabelo prateado liso, alto, listras roxas no rosto (ele era um youkai ), possuía uma postura e um ar de mistério. Mas minha atenção foi voltada ao Narak novamente que agora segurava minha mão Senhorita kikyou esse é o aluno novo e já que a senhorita já perdeu o começo da aula você vai ficar encarregada de apresentar a universidade a ele – dizendo isso o nosso simpático professor praticamente nos joga pra fora da sala!Muito bem. Ola eu sou Kikyou! Qual o seu nome?- O garoto me olhou de cima a baixo... Puxa vida! É nessas horas que eu queria que o uniforme feminino não fosse tão pequeno...Ola meu nome é Sesshoumaru.-ok vamos logo isso ta levando tempo de mais ótimo aqui o corredor onde você vai encontrar o senhor Narak e a senhorita Kagura!-eu disse abrindo os braços.

3 horas depois

triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimm! O sinal do almoço tocou! Sorte nossa estarmos tão perto do refeitório! Vamos pegar uma mesa boa –Ótimo daqui a pouco Sango, Mirok e Kagome vão chegar!Sesshoumaru você não falou nada até agora está com algum problema? Não, não estou com nem um problema minha cara é que me veio uma lembrança ruim- disse ele esboçado um sorriso meio falso Ahhhh! Olhe meu amigo chegaram!- acho que escutei ele murmurar algo do perfil de: Ohhh nossa! Toquem as trombetas!- mas pode ter sido só impressão. Meus amigos se aproximaram com uma cara de duvida Oi povo! Tudo bem?-eles afirmaram que sim com a cabeça, o primeiro a perguntar foi Mirok Quem é seu novo amigo Kikyou? Esse é o Sesshoumaru é um aluno novo!Sesshoumaru esses são Kagome, Sango e Mirok!- todos se sentaram e começamos a almoçar. Até que Kagome com uma cara de quem ta custando pra lembrar alguma coisa disse Sesshoumaru? Hm... esse nome não me é estranho...-Sesshoumaru levanta os olhos da comida e fita Kagome e Você se parece muito com a Kikyou.-Sango resolve entrar na conversa e informa gentilmente A semelhança é incrível mas ninguém sabe o motivo! Elas não são nem parentes!- nessa hora Kagome faz um sorriso triunfal e diz já sei você é o irmão do Inuzinho!- Bem a cara que o Sesshy fez quando escutou a Kagome chamar o Inu(namorado dela) de inuzinho foi parecida a de uma pessoa quando vê um adulto vestido de ursinho panda numa festa de gala! E é lógico que logo depois que o susto passou veio uma gargalhada daquelas huahuahuahuahuaahuhauhau!- depois de tirar uma lagrima do olho de tanto rir Me desculpem mas é ver alguém chamando o arrogante do meu irmão de "inuzinho" foi muito engaçado ... –olha isso foi esquisito! Sesshoumaru parece que você não gosta muito do seu irmão...- Eu perguntei muito intrigada, mas ele me respondeu com um olhar tão gelado que eu me arrependi de não ter saído de casaco Sim, na verdade eu o detesto!- naquele momento eu percebi que o inu estava entrando no refeitório andando na direção de nossa mesa, provavelmente para almoçar conosco com sempre fazia. Mas quando ele se aproximou alguns metros ele fechou a cara e também notei que Sesshy havia feito o mesmo. Inu continuou avançando na direção da mesa onde Sesshy estava preste a se levantar. Todos presentes na mesa perceberam o que ocorria e repentinamente o lugar se encheu de tensão.

FIM DO CAPITULO 1


End file.
